Tagged and Bagged
by Bleachedcookie
Summary: Two months have past since climactic event of the battle between Tokyo-to's local Rokkaku police force and a delinquent group known as the "GGs". Here is a glimpse of whats been going on since that day.  ONESHOT


Author's note: I should warn you dear reader that this is my first fanfiction. Though, I also should say that copious amounts of meticulous care have been put into this. So please, sit back and allow me to serenade you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters used within the text. Jet Set Radio Future and Jet Grind Radio are property of Smilebit and Sega™. I just own this comparably pathetic story.

* * *

Tagged and Bagged

"_Two months have past since climactic event of the battle between Tokyo-to's local Rokkaku police force and a delinquent group known as the "GGs". The general outcome led to mixed opinions with some believing that the result allowed for freedom of expression. Others have challenged this; stating that the Rokkaku police were only doing their rightful duty, that these "GGs" were nothing more than a rollerblading delinquent group of 'rag-tag' troublemakers_. _Rokkaku police officials stated that they could not comment on the chaos that ensued two months prior, leaving many to question the integrity of the police. At a conference today police commander Hayashi has assured the public to not be afraid, stating that recent events were the cause of certain corrupt government officials. _

"_People like Goji Rokkaku, yeah him. Those are the ones we are looking for. Captain Onishima, along with myself, will not rest until each one of these mad men are stopped!"_

_When pressed on the matter of the recent increase in street execution by officers and young skating gangs, Hayashi responded saying, _

"_We are doing all we can to stop violence within the city. As for the local gang riff raff, we currently have been required, by law, to not pursuit the teens unless they perform any major acts of terrorism." _

_Commander Hayashi ended the conference abruptly after drinking his beverage and pulling out his gun in front of reporters. _

_ "Who the hell gave me MINT ice coffee? Someone better own up before I shoot up this mother-"_

_Police commander Hayashi was shortly subdued by stationed armored officers. In an interview with captain Onishima, he responded with, "no comment."_

_More on this, as it develops. _

_In other news, more graffiti has been spotted throughout __Dogenzaka Hill__…'_

Sparks flew from the soul plates (1) of the young teens roller blades as he grinded down a railing. His short lime green hair swayed with his movements as he shifted his position on the rail, his feet following a rhythmic pattern with each change of footing. Under his red-rimmed shades the boy gleamed with excitement, the pure exhilaration of this new found freedom made his heart skip a beat. He leaned his body forward as the railing finally ended into the sidewalk. The yellow wheels of the roller blades transitioned seamlessly as the boy shifted from the grind to the concrete sidewalk.

Pumping his arms, the green haired teen increased his speed down the decline of the sidewalk. People around the teen bolted out of his way, some falling completely backwards. Out of the corner of his eyes, the young teen spotted a metal telephone poll inching closer toward him. A smile of delight glistened on the boy's face as he pushed a man in a top hat out of his way. The older gentleman, having been taken aback from the abrupt shove, landed on his rump. A look of dumbstruck shock turned to smoldering anger; He screamed profanities at the young boy's fleeting figure.

"Right back at ya, grandpa!" The boy taunted as he jumped into the air inches away from the phone poll.

The motors in the blades immediately went to work with the applied pressure, seeming to magnetize to the metal as the boys small form shot up the length of the poll. Once at the very top of the telephone poll, the green haired boy back flipped onto the roof of a business building. He rolled a few inches before halting. From his brown cargo pants pockets, the teen extracted a spray can and began spray-painting the roof under his feet. 5 minutes had past before the young teen had finished. Multiple crushed spray cans scattered about his feet, the young teen smiled mischievously at his work. On the once clean cream-colored roof was now covered in obnoxious amounts of green and yellow forming a stylized lettering reading, _'Yo-Yo!_' with a yo-yo underlying the letters.

A big toothy grin adorned his face, "Yoyo, you're awesome!" he congratulated himself.

Yoyo's orange backpack gave out a muffled bark. Lifting the loose top flap open, a small grey and white dog let his head hang out the bag. With its mouth ajar the small dog yawned before climbing out of the bag and onto the roof.

"So Potts, what do ya think?" Yoyo questioned the small dog. Potts gave out a gleeful bark in response.

"Cool tag, bro." an outside voice interrupting his self-gratification. Yoyo turned to see a tall teenaged girl beaming at him.

Her green cap blared out faint music from its built in headphones, he blond hair slightly peeping out from under her blue hat.

_Gum,_ as she was called, lazily skated around Yoyo in her green blades. The boy followed her movement attentively expecting her to do something, but the young girl continued her sloppy circle around him. The girl's head lazily moving in rhythm with the faint music, as she scrutinized Yoyo's work.

Keeping her eyes to the graffiti, Gum lift an index finger to her lips,

"It's good. But it seems to be missing something…" her voice trailed off in feigned thought.

Yoyo knew that the girl was up to something, but he decided to play along, "Yeah?"

He kept his eyes firmly upon the peculiar girl.

"Well, you know. It's missing something." Gum dragged on letting the words lull out of her mouth.

Yoyo's ears perked, brow furrowed in confusion.

'What is she getting at?' he wondered. "What is it?"

A mischievous smirk sprawled on the girls face as she pulled out two spray cans.

"This!" she exclaimed.

She began spraying rapidly at the graffiti, her movements like a quick tornado leaving behind a blue mist.

Yoyo coughed through the paint vapor as he stared at what had been added to his masterpiece. Underneath the flamboyant green and yellow laid blue and sky-blue designs spelling, "_Sucks Ass_". Behind the letters was a blue donkey with a cartoonish smile, its hairy hindquarters facing the boy.

_Yo-Yo Sucks Ass_

Infuriated, the boy lifted his head up in the girl's direction only to find her skating off down the sidewalk with her laughter being audible from down the block. Yoyo picked up his dog and placed him roughly in his backpack, a feeble yelp came from the surprised pooch.

He then jumped from the roof onto the sidewalk, thrusting him forward. Rage coursed through him as he gradually gained speed. Turning back, Gum taunted the boy by sticking out her tongue.

"Your dead!" Yoyo growled.

Crossing over the busy street, the girl rushed in front of an oncoming car. Its horn bellowed before the car screeched to a halt. As the car came into view Yoyo jumped in into the air and grinded over the hood of the car, kicking off for more speed. Behind the boy, obscenities were called out from the infuriated driver. He could less, however, his target was getting away! Gaining more speed, Yoyo almost missed the girl's sudden change in direction. Gum burst into an ally way, knocking over trashcans as she blew past. Yoyo sprung upward, jumping to a nearby wall. The wheels of his skates rolled over the exterior of the bricks; moving the small boy over the blockage.

"That all you got?" Taunted Yoyo, making a perfect landing.

Immediately following his words, a rotten banana peel was thrust into his face.

"You haven't seen the half of it!" Gum called back.

Yoyo lost his balance and tumbled onto his stomach, bruising his chin in the process. Propping himself on his elbows, he wiped the putrid peel away from his face. A fowl grimace laden his features, the girl was now a full yard ahead of him.

Gum smiled mischievously, turning out of the ally into a crowd. The local farmers market was bustling with life; people crowded around open stands and gawked at the produce. With the undoubtable sound of rushing skates and curses behind her, a wicked idea plotted in the girl's head.

Yoyo had watched as the girl disappeared behind the bend. He quickly sped around the corner fuming. What the boy had not realized was that he fell into the others trap. As he bounded around out of the ally, the bottom of his wheels caught peels of fruit. Sliding uncontrollably around the scattered peels, Yoyo flailed his arms in an attempted to regain his footing. Shoppers screamed and rushed out of the speeding boys way. Chaos surrounded the boy, paper bags burst as they hit the pavement causing the ground to be covered in more broken eggs and bruised bananas. Yoyo burst through the crowd of shoppers, noticing he was picking up speed.

Gum watched in amusement at the bottom of the hill as the boy sped past her, ramming face first into a street lamp and the end of the hill. She slowly skated passed the unfortunate teen and clicked her tongue.

"Now Yoyo: When they say 'falling for a lady', its not supposed to be taken literally." The girl quipped.

With that, Gum sped off as fast as possible unable to suppress her giggles. Yoyo pried himself off the telephone pole, sucking the cut on his split lip.

"Damn." Yoyo growled to himself, fuming angrily.

He had a half a mind to just get her when she made it back to the garage. He poked the open cut with his finger and observed the blood on his fingertip. He thought about nursing the wound but a muffled bark cut through his musing. Potts let its little head out of the backpack.

"What is it boy?" Yoyo questioned, turning around.

Potts whined directed his attention to something front of the boy. The streetlamp he had crashed into gave the teen an idea. Potts quickly ducked back into the bag as Yoyo skated away from the street lamp, turned when he reached a favorable distance, and rushed forward. He jumped onto the pole and shot up into the air, using the angular arch of the pole to grind toward some telephone wires. Shifting his footing frequently until it matched a rhythmic pattern, he sped down telephone wires, grinding after the girl. By now, Gum was leisurely skating down the sidewalk. She bobbed her head to the funk in her headphones, occasionally humming the lyrics.

Inching ever so closer, Yoyo was almost right over the girl. He smiled gleefully and jumped off the wires.

"Got you now!" He shouted

Gum looked up dully as she watched the boy fall spread eagle towards her. This move proved dire for the young lad; however, as he found the girl move only a few inches to her left.

"Crap!" he exclaimed.

Yoyo was met with a mouthful of cement, his face coming in direct contact with the sidewalk. The diagonal propulsion only added insult to injury as the boy flipped and started to roll down the incline of the sidewalk. Potts barely managed to jump out of the boy's backpack in time. Gum rolled to a stop beside the small pooch watching the boy's misfortune.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark." She observed.

The teen visibly flinched as she heard the screams of pain down the hill.

Pots whimpered and trotted down the hill after the poor teen that was rolling toward Hikage rubbed her forehead while pulling a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Corn's not going to be happy about this…"

Yoyo could taste the blood that was probably seeping from his nose. He could also smell rancid odor filling his nostrils through the iron smell. Was he in hell?

Slowly, Yoyo lifted his head, looking through his tilted shades.

"Hey, the melon head woke up." A girlish voice teased.

When his vision finally cleared, Yo-yo looked down to see Gum skating along. Finding he was resting on a shoulder, Yoyo slowly tilted his head towards the person who was carrying him.

"Urrr." A bulky behemoth snarled.

Behind Gum he saw two other bulky teens in what appeared to be blue lizard costumes. Either this was Poison Jam, or the circus was back in town. Yoyo lifted his shades over the bridge of his nose immediately feeling a stinging sensation between his eyes. He hissed in pain.

"You shouldn't move all that much." A voice warned.

A girl in a black mid drift and black jeans skated up to the boy. Adjusting his cracked shades carefully, she was able to fix them over his eyes.

"Yo, thanks Cube." Yoyo thanked the woman.

Cube only rolled back next to Gum.

"You just don't say anything about this." She replied.

Yoyo looked confused at the girl.

"But Gum started it!" He accused.

The girl in question only raised he hands in defense, "Oh no, see this never happened."

Yo-yo was thoroughly pissed, "But––"

Cube interjected, putting her finger dangerously close to the boy's abused nose. This silenced any protest.

"This. Never. Happened." Cube stated coldly, "Anyone asks; you fell down some stairs. Got it?"

Yoyo was about to say something when a growl suddenly caught his attention. The three bulking masses that surrounded the three teens snarled menacingly at the boy. One was cracking his knuckles behind the two girls, eyeing him impatiently. Yoyo gulped; these two were pure monsters. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok." Yoyo agreed.

Gum pumped her fist into the air in victory while Cube simply nodded. Trotting beside the two girls, Pots gave out a content bark. They had even converted his dog against him.

"Woman…" Yoyo muttered under his breath.

* * *

(1) Soul plate: a flat, hard plastic plate on the sole of the skates used in aggressive in line skating. ("Wikipedia")

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this and it entices you to leave a review. I like critiques; it allows me to do better. So help me help you get a better deal out of this transaction. Or not.

Pleasantly baking,

Bleachedcookie


End file.
